


What Lovers Do

by AgentShadowTribute



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Romance, Sexual Tension, The Capitol (Hunger Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentShadowTribute/pseuds/AgentShadowTribute
Summary: Finnick and Johanna are lovers at the Capitol, as the years went by after they won their own games it just became that way, since they only had each lother. They were friends, but they were also more than that.
Relationships: Annie Cresta/Johanna Mason/Finnick Odair, Johanna Mason/Finnick Odair, Johanna Mason/Finnick Odair/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	What Lovers Do

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I always shipped Finn and Jo, hope you like my short story.

The Capitol were having an extravagant party again, before the annual games. Where all the important people of Panem were present. The winners of the previous games were also there, but not as happy about it as the residents of the city. 

One in particular was Johanna, from district 7. She was dressed up to perfection, as her stylist Magnolia would say.

She shook her head at the thought of it, this was not her at all. It was a wonder people still recognized her with all that makeup caked up on her face. Her dress was a tight forest green satin gown, which hugged every part of her body, leaving nothing to the imagination. It had a slit on the side, revealing one of her legs. She was also forced to wear heels, and no not the low ones which are comfertable to walk in, the horrendous tall ones. Which made her stand in a corner by the bar, not to wake any attention towards her. 

The drinks flew by, as the bartender happily served her what she desired. She took her sixth drink, winked at the bartender and downed it. 

In the middle of the room, was Finnick, the handsome boy from district 4. No one was able to keep their hands off of him, and as soon as a person speaking with him left, there was a new one in line. He put on his handsome face for the people around him, and played the role as the charming Finnick Odair. 

Finnick observed a person in the distance, standing all by themselves. Wearing the most gorgeous dress. He slowly made his way through the crowd and swiftly ended up behind the girl, whispering in her ear. 

‘’Someone made sure to make an impression tonight.’’ 

Johanna choked on her drink, and turned around. ‘’The fuck?’’

She immediately made eye contact with Finnick, and was relieved it was him and not another creep ready to invade her yet again. 

‘’Jo?’’ He raised an eyebrow as a smirk appeared on his face. ‘’I had no idea that was you.’’ 

‘’You literally scared the crap out of me.’’ She rolled her eyes, and put down her empy glass. 

‘’I was just admiring the view.’’ 

He still had that stupid smirk on his face as he leand over the counter, resting his elbow on it, staring straight ahead at the bartender. 

‘’A drink for you, sir?’’ He asked.

‘’Yeah, I’ll take a scotch.’’ He nooded towards the bartender. 

There was always a tension between them, without it meaning to be. They had both been stuck at the Capitol for some time now, and she would lie if she said they hadn’t hooked up already. They only had each other in this new fucked up reality, and with one thing that lead to another, it was no surprise it didn’t happen any sooner. But they never spoke about, it was like a secret. It only felt that way because she knew about his girlfriend back home in district 4. 

Yeah, you heard right. Girlfriend. 

Johanna tried not to care, like she always would. But there was something about him, something different. His looks were obviously the reason he became so attractive, he was basically a toy for the people of panem to play with, as president Snow had made him into a literal prostitue. 

Johanna refused that kind of treatment, and she had to pay for it. She was alone now, with no family or home. Bound to stay at the Capitol as a lost soul.

She sighed

‘’Something wrong?’’ He said, looking at her, taking a sip from his drink. 

‘’Is it ever something right? No, I’m fine.’’ She said, not looking for any pity. 

His gaze still rested on her as he moved a few inches closer, sitting down on the bar stool next to her. ‘’Let’s get out of here, they won’t miss us at this party.’’ 

She could feel his warm breath hit her neck as he spoke in a low voice towards her.

‘’Sure. Why not.’’ She answered. 

They fled the room, running out into the empty hallways. Johanna felt the buzz, and her limbs going numb, as she bumped into the wall, trying to walk in a straight line. 

They finally made it to the elevator and they both made it to the inside. He pressed his finger at the button, and the one he pressed was floor 4. 

‘’I’m going with you?’’ She raised an eyebrow at him and laughed. 

‘’Well, I am not just going to leave you alone in this state. I’m a gentleman.’’ He smirked. 

‘’Alright, if you say so.’’ She rolled her eyes, still smiling. 

The elevator stopped, and the doors opened at the 4th floor. 

They made their way inside, and Johanna went straight to the bar cabinet he had, and took out a bottle of wine. 

‘’You honestly don’t need more alcohol.’’ He locked the door, and turned around to face her. 

Johanna ignored him and took out two glasses. 

‘’Do you want some?’’ She asked, already pouring. 

‘’I guess.’’ He said, walking up to the kitchen counter. 

‘’You don’t want to just go to bed already, huh?’’ He asked, taking a sip from his wine. 

She raised both her eyebrows. ‘’Uhm, no thanks.’’

She turned around and walked further into the living room, with her wine in hand, observing the apartement. 

‘’Why is it you have a nicer place than I do.’’ She said.

‘’I think you know the answer to that question.’’ He sighed, and walked after her. He stopped by a corner and rested casually against the wall. 

‘’You don’t need to ruin the mood, Finn.’’ 

‘’You did that fine on your own, thanks.’’ 

They always seemed to find something to argue about. 

‘’Fine, I’ll leave then.’’ She scoffed, and downed the rest of her wine.

‘’Wait.’’ He said, reaching a hand out and grabbing hers, dragging her towards him and into his embrace. He placed his hand at the small of her back and her tiny body was close up to his, as she felt his chest heaving. She didn’t move or do anything to escape, but she ended up placing her hand at his chest and moving her gaze up to meet his. He leaned down and in seconds their lips were touching. At first it was light as a feather, but as they were both in a daze of alcohol, it quickly speed up and it got harder and more rough. 

He moved his hand from her back and placed it at the side of her face, cupping her cheek, pulling her closer to him. 

She could feel the heat from his body and as she got closer, and a hardness forming in his pants.

The makeout lasted a while as they were glued to each other, standing in the middle of the living room. The moment was too good to break off. 

Johanna smirked, and let out a muffled laugh. ‘’I’m drunk.’’ 

‘’Same.’’ He said, breathing out. 

‘’So...’’ She said, in a low voice.

Finnick smirked, and wrapped his arms around her arms and legs, and threw her up into his arms carrying her, walking throught the living room. 

‘’Hey, stop.’’ She argued.

‘’What? I’m putting you to bed.’’ 

‘’To sleep?’’ She raised an eyebrow.

‘’Yeah, to sleep.’’ He smirked. 

‘’Something suggests other wise.’’ She returned the smirk and sighed resting her head against his chest as he walked with her into his bedroom.


End file.
